


Courage and Change

by bookishdelight



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishdelight/pseuds/bookishdelight
Summary: In the wake of the Friendship Games, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer have managed to find each other, and springboard their friendship into a deep, and special, bond. Twilight would love nothing more than to explore all of the intricacies of this bond. Specifically, the ones that leave her flushed and panting from late-night fantasies.But the perfect time to do so repeatedly eludes Twilight—and it only gets worse when her lab and research are suddenly threatened. However, as Sunset and Twilight support one another during the hardships ahead, amidst their deepest fears, they find a joy that brings them closer than they ever expected.





	1. Paying A Visit

Twilight Sparkle opened the door to her Crystal Prep laboratory for the first time in several weeks. 

She flipped a switch, and a few dim overhead lights flickered on, while several electronics sprang to whirring, blinking life. She let out a small sigh of relief as, save for a slight layer of dust, everything looked to be exactly how she'd left it. 

" _Wow,_ " Sunset Shimmer said, walking in behind Twilight. She looked around with awe at the sheer number of mechanical contraptions. As she did, Twilight tried to put herself in Sunset's shoes: seeing all of this for the first time. The computer, the blinking lights, a curious, large pegboard sporting a collage of pictures and connecting threads... indeed, even fresh eyes would have confirmed that Twilight had built something impressive.

"I'm beginning to see why your inventions were so... effective," Sunset commented.

Twilight sighed wistfully. "Thanks. It's hard to believe I won't be using this lab anymore. This was my home _in_ my home away from home. I've built, and figured out, and _done_ so much here."

"Don't worry," Sunset said, resting a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "You've already seen CHS's lab, right? Roomy, spacious, well-equipped..."

"And... not mine." Twilight turned to face Sunset. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the offer, but I'm not a fan of leaving footprints. Canterlot High's science lab is Canterlot High's science lab. Just like Crystal Prep's main science lab is Crystal Prep's. 

"Besides," she added, with a smirk, "I'm pretty sure all of my equipment would just take it over."

Sunset nodded, and started walking around the space. "You have a point," she murmured. "There _is_ a lot here. You'd practically need—" 

Sunset froze, then snapped her fingers. "Twilight!" She spun to face her with a wide grin. "You. Are going. To _love me_."

Twilight half-smiled, bemused. "Uh, Sunset? I already—"

" _No,_ not like—" Sunset blushed and waved a hand. "I _mean,_ I have the best idea. The top floor of the CHS library!"

Twilight blinked, even more confused. "The top... but isn't that _your_ place? The wing full of outdated textbooks?"

"Yeah, but there's an extra room up there, closer to the back of the whole library. It doesn't get used," Sunset explained. "See, I got permission from Principal Celestia a while back to take it over, but to be honest, by the time I did, I'd... already called all of the shelves on that floor _my_ home away from home." Sunset blushed again. "I never got over the feel of just relaxing while flopped over a bunch of books. Is that weird?"

Twilight smiled and stepped closer to Sunset. "Well, _some_ people might think so." She leaned in close to her. "But they're _crazy,_ " she said in a mock-whisper. She and Sunset giggled. 

"But seriously," Twilight said, straightening up. "I can't take that space. That's where _you_ go to think and have _your_ alone time. Heck, from what I've seen, the _rest_ of CHS knows it and doesn't stay up there too long! I could _never_ ask you to—"

Sunset put her fingers to Twilight's lips. And Twilight blinked, her lips trembling as she resisted the urge to kiss those fingers. 

Because this totally wasn't the time for that. 

Even if lately, Twilight noticed, there had been a _lot_ of times that weren't the time for that. And she never thought of herself as the kind of girl who _wanted_ time for that. But lately? 

Lately... well. She'd been thinking about time. And Sunset. And... that.

Sunset herself didn't help matters by speaking in that honeyed, reassuring voice that always sent warm shivers through Twilight. "If it were anyone else taking the room? I _might_ mind. But it'd be my pleasure to have _you_ that close by." 

Sunset brought Twilight close, and kissed her. Twilight's warm shivers approached greenhouse levels on the spot. 

When they parted, Twilight scrambled to keep the conversation going. "I-I guess it would be... um... convenient," she stammered, barely able to think through the heat that left her flushed from her cheeks to her toes. 

It _also_ didn't help that her mind was now flooded with images of Sunset, and in every image, Sunny wore far more books than clothes. And lay atop a large jumble of literature while smiling up at Twilight, curling a beckoning finger... 

"Yeah, it kind of would be convenient," Sunset teased, waking Twilight from her fantasy. "For several obvious reasons." She playfully bounced her eyebrows, which, mercifully, grounded Twilight in reality.

Twilight laughed and wrapped her arms around Sunset. She rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, and sighed happily. "You always know what to say to make a girl feel needed."

Sunset returned Twilight's embrace, and combed a hand through Twilight's hair. "Well, when it's true, it's not hard."

Twilight decided she could get used to this. Sunset holding her, fingers playing around her, their bodies pressed together so tightly... she didn't even mind that Sunny's head moved around a bit— 

"But we may need to do some scaling down when we get all this to CHS," Sunset said, again snapping Twilight out of her daydreaming. "Because, _wow,_ Twi, you are a _packrat._ "

Twilight giggled and lifted her head. "Sunset, I'm wounded! You _never_ know what'll come in handy in the pursuit of invention." She disentangled herself from Sunset, then walked to a corner of the room, stopping in front of a box overflowing with bits of metal and wires. The box was labeled "JUNK!". 

Squatting down, Twilight rifled through the box's contents. "Case in point: I once fashioned a metal detector and a set of extendable arms onto a four-wheeled miniature robot—ooh! Here it is!" She pulled out the remains of what looked to have been, at some point in its very short life, a remote control car. "See?" 

"Wow, that is... _wow,_ " Sunset said, appraising the device with a visible mixture of curiosity and delight. "What did it do?"

"Its purpose was to roam a house and scan for metal in order to find and retrieve lost keys," Twilight said, smiling proudly. Then, she sighed. She dropped the contraption into her other hand. "Unfortunately, in the end, I had to archive it due to... setbacks."

"What kind of setbacks?" Sunset asked. "It sounds pretty simple and useful—I don't see how it could go wrong." She scratched her head as she peered at the robot.

Twilight turned the contraption over. "It _didn't_ go wrong. For an hour. Then... it _may_ have started roaming Crystal Prep on its own while I wasn't looking, and grabbing _everyone's_ keys."

Sunset chuckled. "Heh. Well, every new invention's bound to have a glitch or tw—" 

"And phones," Twilight added.

Sunset blinked. "Okay, that could be a prob—" 

"Aaaaaand money through students' pockets and purses," she continued. Staring off into space, she started ticking off fingers. "Belt buckles... skirt zippers... trophies _through_ their cases…"

 _"I get it,_ " Sunset said, backing away from the inert robot. She eyed it warily.

Twilight laughed and dropped the failed 'bot back into the JUNK! box. "It was the trophies that got Principal Cinch officially involved." She looked at the failed invention fondly. "You know, I actually never pinned down the exact problem? For all I know, it may have had a short in its power supply, or there might've been a bug in my AI code..."

She shook her head and stood up, smiling. "But don't worry, Sunset. I promise when I officially move my lab to CHS, I'll be..." She put her fingers to her chin. "...at _least_ twenty percent more careful. I mean, now that I have friends who actually worry about me, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to put myself at unnecessary electrocution or explosion risk." She paused. Then added, "Anymore."

"Thank you," Sunset said, with a laugh. "I'd certainly prefer if you _didn't_ explode, please."

"You know? Me too," Twilight agreed. She went to a work table and started moving equipment out of the way. "Which is why, today, I wanted to give you a quick look at how I work! Just so you're prepared. Sound good to you?" 

When she turned around, Sunset was holding out one of the lab coats Twilight always kept on hand. "What are we waiting for?" she asked.

"I like your initiative," Twilight said, with a smirk.

With only a _little_ flourish, they donned coats, glasses, and gloves. "All right, then: let's begin _science_ _!_ " Twilight declared, pointing to the ceiling. "Just for the record, I decided to do something easy and fun. No sense messing up the lab like crazy just before we pack up and move everything, right?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Sunset said. Snapping an impressive salute, she added, "And I promise to be the best assistant you've ever had!"

Twilight giggled. "Well, it'll take a lot for anyone to take that title from Spike. But you do have _fingers_ , which means you've got a head start." She resumed making room on the work table. "Now, there should be a bunch of jars in the fridge and the cabinet. I need you to toss me all of the jars containing anything that's white."

Sunset cocked her head. "Just white?"

"Trust me," Twilight said, with gleaming, happy eyes. "There's a method to my madness."

Once Twilight had the space cleared, Sunset set four sizable jars down. Both girls looked at the jars, and Sunset chuckled. "Wow. Colorful cast we've got here."

Twilight scratched her head. "Not... really? We already established they're all white." Not noticing Sunset bury her face in her hands, Twilight opened the jars. "Anyway, this is perfect, thanks."

She pointed at each jar, one by one. "Presenting: sucrose, starch, sodium chloride, and..." Twilight held up the last jar and cackled in glee. "... _industrial-grade vanillin!_ " 

Sunset raised an eyebrow at her, but Twilight didn't register it.

"One day I'll take a walk on the wild side and try an ethyl variant, but today is _not that day._ " Twilight shuddered, and completely missed Sunset raise both eyebrows and take a deep breath. 

"Anyway, Sunset, while I go get the final ingredient, could you take one part of each of these, then put them into one of the bigger containers? We're going for a simple mixture before the just-as-simple compound, so just toss 'em in and shake 'em up!" Twilight balled her fists and waved them energetically.

Chuckling, Sunset saluted. "You got it, Doctor Sparkle."

Twilight grinned as Sunset set about her assigned task. If Twilight was Doctor Sparkle, then Sunset could _certainly_ be Nurse Shimmer, and one day, Twilight might need her help with an experiment that required both of them wearing as little as possible... 

She shivered happily and sighed. "Maybe one day," Twilight murmured, touching her own cheek gently. 

She went over to her backpack and dug around. Quickly finding what she was looking for, she turned around, and discovered Sunset mixing the experiment's components with gusto. She even sang a little tune, softly. 

Twilight didn't interrupt. She just basked in Sunset's presence.

How did Twilight ever get so lucky? No, _really,_ Twilight wanted to know the statistical probability of her having sufficient good fortune for someone like _Sunset_ to be in her life. Because Sunset was just so, so… wonderful. Absolutely, perfectly great. She was so straightforward, while also having her moments of charming randomness. So easy to read, yet _impossibly_ complex. So easy-going... yet so _efficient._

Such a perfect assistant...

 _...no. Not an assistant._ Twilight corrected herself. _A perfect_ partner.

Looking out the window next to Sunset, Twilight recalled the blizzard from last winter and how lonely it had been.

She hadn't been snowed in, per se, but it had been more trouble than it was worth to make it home through the slush. As an added precaution, she'd even left Spike at home—with multiple food and water bowls, of course—and while that was fortunate for him, it wasn't so much for Twilight. Without Spike around, there were fewer options to keep her mind occupied.

So, she'd _forced_ herself to keep occupied. She'd stayed in the lab overnight, solving formulas and making blueprints. Alone. For hours. No one had disturbed her. 

Who would have cared to, back then? 

She remembered huddling in her jacket, trying to focus on her experiment. The storm had overpowered even the school's expensively overpowered central heating system, and Twilight was shivering so bad her glasses bounced on the tip of her nose. It was one of the few times while at Crystal Prep she'd ever wished for just one friend. If not for company, then for heat!

If only Sunset had been in her life _then_. It would've been so much… better.

Twilight could see it, too. They'd accept that staying in was their only option. They'd choose the best experiments to do, while keeping one another's spirits up. They'd move in total sync. They'd laugh. They'd joke. But they would still accomplish great things.

And if it got too cold... Sunny would gladly hold Twilight. Completely for warmth, of course. And Twilight would decide that there was too much clothing in the way of efficient thermal transference. So, Sunny would agree to take off their lab coats, and then do so, and then slowly pull Twilight close...

...and then Sunny would kiss her. 

And that would heat Twilight up, to be sure, but Twilight would then say that she _still_ couldn't feel Sunny enough. And Sunny would offer to fix that, just like she'd fixed _everything_ in Twilight's life, and Twilight would simply stand where she was, taut, and captivated, and _rainforest hot,_ as Sunny reached around Twilight, and began unbuttoning her blouse...

"All done!" Sunset said, jolting Twilight back to reality. Scrambling, Twilight grabbed a stack of papers from the desk, pretending to read one half as she fanned herself with the other. 

"G-Great!" Twilight exclaimed, flapping the paper as hard as she could. _Principal Cinch in a bathing suit! Principal Cinch in a bathing suit!_ she mentally chanted to herself. _Gah!_ _Too much, too much!_

"That is _really, terrifically_ great, Sunset," Twilight continued, grabbing some nearby goggles. "You're the best assistant ever! Well, next best, you know about Spike? Of course you do. Spike, and Rainbow, and Pinkie, and all the people and dogs we know!"

Sunset laughed. "Yep, I know them." Sunset peered in close. "Are... you okay, Twilight? You look a little flushed."

" _I'm fine!_ " Twilight announced, and she swapped her glasses for the goggles. "Because now, it's time for _science_!" Again she thrust her finger to the sky, and cackled.

Sunset laughed again and shook her head. "You're certainly in a mood today," she commented.

"Sunset, it's _science_ ," Twilight stressed. "Well, actually, it's a simple series of simultaneous chemical reactions. Reactions that're going to need _one_ last component..." She held up the violet vacuum flask she'd gotten from her backpack. It was large, steel, and still cold. 

"And that component is… lactose! 'Milk' in layman terms." She looked to Sunset, suddenly unsure. "Um... actually, are you okay with that? I know you're vegetarian, but I don't think milk's ever come up between us."

"Sure it has," Sunset replied. "Milkshakes with the girls at Sugarcube? Like, every other day?"

Twilight froze. "Oh, riiiiiight. Whoopsie."

Sunset laughed. "It's okay! I still appreciate you caring enough to ask," she said, touching Twilight's arm.

Twilight smiled back. "Of course." She slammed her fist into her other palm. "I am nothing if not attentive to details!" She looked around. "Now where did I put that burner..."

"I saw a few sticking out of a box marked 'NOT JUNK!'," Sunset said, jerking her thumb at the box. 

Twilight blinked and facepalmed. "Oh, yeah."

She went to the box and got one out. After placing the burner on the table, she hooked it up to the gas line, set the flame, and poured in the milk and the contents of the jar. She stirred the mixture until it came to a boil, then lowered the heat. 

After a few minutes—right on cue—Sunset sniffed the air. "H-hey, wait, hang on here. This... this smells good. Really good."

Twilight smiled knowingly. "Does it, now?" 

The alarm on Twilight's phone went off. "All done!" she announced, as she turned off the gas.

She poured the resulting gooey substance into a few smaller beakers. After covering them in plastic wrap, she set them into the refrigerator. "In just a little while we'll see the fruits of our experimentation!"

"Yeah, well, I just looked those components' names up on my phone," Sunset said, with a slanted grin, "and I'm beginning to think your definition of 'experimentation' might be a little different from the rest of the world's."

"Semantics," Twilight replied, with a wave of her hand. She touched the substance left in the master jar. It was lukewarm, so she decided it was alright to taste. "If you want a preview, however..."

Twilight ran a finger along the side of the jar to collect the goo. She paused briefly, as an idea struck her. Slowly, she lifted her hand, then, just as slowly, licked it off her finger. Then, Twilight licked her lips, making sure Sunset could see _every_ action.

Sunset stepped up next to Twilight and reached her hand out. Twilight held perfectly still, waiting for maybe. Just maybe. _That_.

"And this is your 'science experiment,'" Sunset said, instead. Twilight blinked, and quickly realized Sunset was just reaching past her to swipe some goo off the jar, much like Twilight had done herself. "An experiment that smells suspiciously like—" Sunset sniffed, tasted, then her eyes widened. She grabbed a plastic spoon from a nearby table, scooped more of the goo into her mouth, and fell back into a chair, laughing.

"Pudding! You made _vanilla pudding_ in a beaker." Sunset said, still laughing. "I knew it! You weren't doing science at all! You totally lied!"

"I-I absolutely _did not!_ " Twilight put her hand to her heart, trying to shake off her disappointment at the lack of _that_. "Cooking _is_ science! _Flavor_ is science! Like I said, we were simply preparing a series of mixtures and chemical reactions!"

She crossed her arms and looked at the pudding remains. She smiled. "You know, I've lost count of how many times I used this recipe?" She unfolded her arms and shrugged. "But a scientist has to eat, and sometimes, research nights run _really_ late." 

"I hear that," Sunset said. She reached out and snagged another taste. Twilight did as well. "Also, now that I know what this _is_ ," Sunset added, " _wow_ _,_ is it good."

"No kidding," Twilight said, looking amazedly at her own spoon. "I think this is probably my best batch." She looked straight at Sunset, blushing as she smiled. "I guess it comes down to motivation."

Sunset smiled back. "Yeah, looks like. This is certainly the best I've ever tasted, too. Maybe I ought to ditch my stove for your setup."

"No need," Twilight said. "I'll gladly get some homemade desserts going for you next time we meet up." She added, "We can even use your stove. You know. So it doesn't feel left out." She giggled.

Sunset blushed, looking away briefly. "S-sure. It's... been awhile since I've had anyone over to my place," she said. "Plus, I've always been good at meals, but sweets..."

"Well, I've never been to your place, and I'm bad at making anything _but_ sweets," Twilight replied. "So we're even."

Sunset laughed and looked back at Twilight. "Looks like we are. Hang on," she said, putting her spoon to the side. "I'm going to buy us a couple of bottled waters to go with our actual pudding cups. I can already tell this stuff might be _too_ rich."

Twilight took another spoonful and nodded in agreement. Sunset smiled and walked out. Twilight ate a bit more, then put her spoon down. As much as she was used to this recipe, the intensity of the ingredients were starting to make even _her_ slightly light-headed. 

Twilight left the beaker on the table, sat back in the only other chair, and mused again on just how she'd managed to get things so, so _right_. Not just the pudding, but… everything. Seriously, what _were_ the odds? She really needed to get cracking on those numbers.

Instead, she took out her phone, and punched up the text message log between herself and Sunset. Eventually, she reached the very first message she'd ever sent.

_[Sunset,_

_Could you meet me tonight at 7 in the park? I'm ready to talk._

_But it has to be you. Just you._

_Thank you,_   
_Twilight.]_

Twilight smiled fondly. 

A soft plinking against her window alerted Twilight that a rainstorm was on the way. She looked up from her phone and watched as the drops sped up. A low rumble shook the air outside, and she leaned back. Listening to the patter of the rain, she closed her eyes.

 _How could I be so lucky?_ she thought with a chuckle. _Because of Sunset._ _Isn't that always the way? The object of my scrutiny is also the answer. Whatever odds I come up with, Sunset will always be there to tip the scales back in my favor._

Lulled by the steady rain and regular low thunder, Twilight fell into a light doze. 

And, as was so often the case recently, she dreamed of Sunset.

————

Clouds lined a dusk sky. A light spring rain made rhythmic taps on ground, grass, and umbrella fabric. 

Twilight Sparkle was in her element. She sat on her usual park bench with her usual umbrella, listening to the beat of the rain. She came here whenever she needed to think; when it rained, that sometimes helped. Rain kept her calm. Rain kept the nervousness at bay. With its rhythmic beat in these familiar surroundings, it was like Twilight was in her own little world.

A little world waiting for something. Or, more precisely, _someone_.

So, Twilight sat, and waited, and focused on the beat of the rain, until... there she was. Sunset Shimmer. And she looked just as magical as the day she'd saved Twilight with… well, magic.

Sunset approached, her own umbrella and a green overcoat with a similar design to Twilight's purple one shielding her from the weather. She waved from where she was across the park, and Twilight waved in return.

It was now or never. Twilight forced her breathing into the same slow, rhythmic pace as the rain.

Soon, Sunset stood in front of her. She smiled, reassuringly, but curiously as well. "You finally took me up on my offer," Sunset said. "Dare I ask the occasion?"

Twilight steeled herself before answering. "Pursuit of knowledge. Same as it always is with me."

Sunset chuckled. "Of course." She sat down next to Twilight, their umbrellas brushing against one another as she did. "But I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific regarding what you want answers about."

Twilight looked at the ground, and at the water droplets colliding and coalescing. The sight calmed her enough so she could speak again. "Before any answers... I wanted to apologize."

"Huh?" Sunset blinked. "What for?"

"For... for being so weird, I guess. I know I came to CHS to learn about friendship," Twilight said. "And I didn't lie about that. But when I finally arrived, I... I guess I didn't know just how _not ready_ I would be for it. There was _so much._ So many people asking me questions, so many parties, so many outings. Everyone was _so_ nice, _so_ friendly... you'd've thought _I_ was a world hero or something, not the other Twilight, or... you." 

Twilight closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself. "But as friendly as everyone was, they were also _everywhere_ ," she admitted, voice cracking a bit. She chanced a look at Sunset, but rather than confusion and annoyance, she saw understanding. Emboldened, Twilight went on.

"When I first came in, when I went to class, even when I went to the bathroom!" She sighed. "I never got a chance to breathe, or recharge. Or with Pinkie, get a word in." Twilight chuckled ruefully. "It was a complete 180 from Crystal Prep... and now I know it was just too much for me to take in at once. Which is why no one's seen much of me outside of class."

Sunset nodded, still attentively listening.

Twilight sighed again. "So, I-I _wanted_ to say something, but I was afraid of hurting anyone's feelings. So, it was easier to just withdraw. Again. Like I always do."

She tightened her grip on her umbrella and took a deep breath. This time, she looked directly at Sunset. 

"And if I'd been anywhere else, then that might've been it. A few weeks would pass, and I'd be back to being Isolated Twilight. But you… you were there. And you _got_ _it._ I don't know how you did, but you got it, and told people that I just needed some space to get my bearings." She smiled at Sunset, grateful. "So, thank you for that—and for not writing me off."

Sunset nodded. "I just made an educated guess. Canterlot High School can be... pretty overwhelming if you let it. Infinite spirit. Zero restraint." She chuckled.

Twilight giggled with her. "No kidding. I... felt _bad_ for turning that spirit away, but I didn't know how to curb it without sounding like a jerk. So, whatever you did, it really helped. I didn't know you had so much _pull_ there." 

Sunset blushed, looking away. Twilight cocked her head. Had she hit a sore spot? Best to continue. Yes. Continue. Ignore blushing Sunset.

"I mean, everyone was still friendly after that," Twilight added, "but they let me know that they'd be around for me only when I was ready." She paused. "Your five friends were _especially_ nice about that. Almost as much as you were."

Twilight shifted her umbrella and took hold of Sunset's free hand. She focused on Sunset entirely, making sure Sunset could see how sincere she was being. "I... I don't want to sound ungrateful, because believe me, I'm completely the opposite. But I have to ask... how do you always know what I'm thinking? What I'm feeling? This isn't the first time this has happened."

Sunset smiled tenderly at Twilight, then looked at the sky. The rain was passing. She snickered ruefully up at the stars that just started peeking through the clouds. As the rain slowed, Sunset sighed.

"I don't know if you've already heard the stories, but... I wasn't exactly exactly a social butterfly for most of my CHS career," Sunset explained. "I spent _years_ driving people _away_ from me, to say nothing of driving them away from each other. Even now, I'm still just getting used to people _wanting_ to be friends with me, much less having them myself. So yeah. Jumping into the deep end of friendship without advance prep? I know firsthand that it's a shock."

Twilight huffed. " _Tell_ me about it."

"That said..."

Sunset took Twilight's umbrella, which Twilight relinquished. The rain had stopped by then. Sunset closed them and placed both umbrellas on the ground. Twilight watched Sunset with confusion—a confusion that only grew as Sunset took both of Twilight's hands in her own. They were cold thanks to the rain, but beneath that chill, they radiated warmth. 

And, somehow, that warmth felt like it was trickling into Twilight. Not like in thermodynamics, where heat passed gradually, but more like Sunset was _willing_ something warm to Twilight through their touch. Twilight was at a complete loss to explain it. 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Twilight," Sunset said. "The girls' invitations to be friends stand... as does mine. I've always been here, ready and waiting for you... and I will always be here. If you want me to be, that is."

As Sunset stared at her, Twilight thought she'd never seen eyes so green. They felt endless, as if she could get lost in them forever. Twilight blinked, chasing away such thoughts. There would be later, better times... certainly ones with better lighting and weather. She freed a hand to wipe the raindrops from her lenses.

"May I accompany you all to Sugarcube Corner tomorrow after school?" she asked.

"Of _course_ ," Sunset said, her voice radiating compassion. She gave Twilight's hand a small squeeze. "I already know the girls would love to know more about you. Though if you don't mind..." Sunset bit her lip and smiled a little smile. She took both of Twilight's hands again, and looking down at them, she lightly traced her thumb along Twilight's wrist. "I think... I'd like a head start."

She looked back at Twilight. With _t_ _hose_ eyes again. 

This time, Twilight got lost despite herself. It also became much harder for her to breathe. What... what was going on? Sunset had barely _touched_ her, and it was still cool from the rain—so who, exactly, had ordered the outdoor sauna? 

Twilight didn't like coming across something she couldn't explain. Especially something like this. It frustrated her. It confused her.

It... _delighted_ her?

"So what is the great Twilight Sparkle, prodigy across two schools, fond of in her life?"

Twilight shook her head. Right. Sunset was talking. She needed to talk back to Sunset. She also needed to ignore the fever she'd suddenly come down with out of utterly _nowhere_. 

"Well—ahem—science and mathematics, but you knew that," Twilight said, still a bit flustered. "But I also love libraries and books. And long, quiet walks on rainy nights. And my dog. And absolutely _anything_ with sugar in it. And..." Emboldened by the warmth tingling at her hands, she looked back at Sunset intently. "...anyone who's willing to see me for who I really am."

Sunset blushed, which made Twilight smile. Biting her own lip, Twilight traced circles on Sunset's wrist. "And what of Sunset Shimmer, savior of two worlds? What does _she_ like?"

Sunset's smile widened. "Also libraries and books. Riding my bike on a sunny day. Massive meals—the more courses the better... and magic. But you knew that last one."

Twilight laughed. "I did." 

"And finally," Sunset said, "Because it was in short supply for a long time, I like anyone willing to see _me_ for who I am."

The warmth in Twilight's hands zipped up her arms and bloomed red on her cheeks. She saw Sunset's smile deepen, and the green of her eyes somehow... brighten. 

And Twilight realized. She wanted to feel this warmth forever. She wanted… she wanted Sunset to look at her like _that_ forever.

"It looks like we have a lot to learn from each other, then," Twilight said, voice almost whisper-soft. She ran her thumb along Sunset's wrist again. "I… I propose exchanging notes. Perhaps over a series of meetings. At various libraries. Possibly even…" Twilight looked at Sunset shyly. "Restaurants?"

Sunset's breath visibly hitched. Her eyes widened slightly.

Twilight looked away, cheeks feeling even hotter.. "U-u-unless you... a-already have someone else filling the partner role? It's okay if you do, I... I don't want to get in the—"

Sunset pressed her fingers to Twilight's lips. When Twilight looked back at her, Sunset was blushing too. Not as intensely as Twilight felt, that was sure, but she was blushing. And smiling, ever so slyly.

Removing her fingers from Twilight's lips, she took Twilight's hand, and kissed it.

"I would be happy to exchange notes. At various libraries, or restaurants, or wherever you want to go. Because, if you hadn't asked, Twilight Sparkle..." Sunset purred over Twilight's hand, "...I _definitely_ would have."

————

A hard knock on the door snapped Twilight of her reverie, but not her euphoric mood. Then again, whenever Sunset was involved, Twilight always felt pretty euphoric.

Speaking of Sunset—she must have gotten locked out. Whoops. "Just a second!" Twilight called out. She pushed out of her chair, turned the lock, opened the door with a smile...

...and found herself face-to-face with a scowling Principal Cinch. 


	2. Paying the Piper

Twilight stared, mouth agape, at the absolute _last_ person she wanted to see. She _swore_ she heard her heart crumple in her chest like an aluminum can.

"P-P-Principal Cinch!" Twilight stammered. "I-I-I thought you would have left for the day!" 

Cinch "hmph"ed. "A principal's work is never done, Miss Sparkle," she said, with a sneer—well, it _would've_ been a sneer on anyone else, but with Principal Cinch it was truly hard to tell. "That said, I am making my rounds before I leave, which brings me here. Not that I _ever_ care for checking this place, but check I must." She scoffed. "So many _hazards_ in here..."

"O-oh," Twilight said, tugging awkwardly at her collar. "W-well, what can I do for you?"

Cinch didn't answer. Instead she brushed past Twilight, and strode around the small laboratory, a file folder under one arm. Her gaze passed over every single item, as if ticking off some internal checklist. Finally, she stopped in the middle of the room and faced Twilight full on.

"We both know why I am here. What are _you_ doing here, Miss Sparkle?" she said.

"W-w-well, I-I came to take inventory of my old lab before I finally clean it out over the weekend," Twilight said, forcing her teeth not to chatter. "That way you can get this room back. I'm sorry I was so late about it. I had to acclimate myself to my new school, and—"

"Ahh, yes," Cinch cut in. "I received your message regarding your 'intent to transplant' your lab from here to Canterlot High." Cinch glowered down at Twilight, and grinned. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid there's been a change of plans."

Lightning flashed outside, casting Cinch in harsh, jagged shadows. Twilight took a step back. "W-what do you mean?"

"What I _mean_ is this: I remember your 'cleanout reservation,'" Cinch said, and Twilight was _certain_ the woman was sneering now. "But, back when you applied for your transfer, I took a look in here, and realized something rather... _profound_."

Cinch stalked through the room, her fingers touching equipment and items as she spoke. "So much here—your blueprints, your inventions—was made possible with Crystal Prep provided equipment. Crystal Prep instruction. Crystal Prep _budget_." She grabbed the beaker of the leftover pudding and lifted it up for examination. "Knowing this, I then thought: would that not make the contents of this room _Crystal Prep property_?" She slammed the beaker down next to her.

A stake hit Twilight's heart. "I... I-I don't think that's quite how that _works,_ Princi—"

"It doesn't _matter_ what you think in this school, Twilight Sparkle!" Cinch snapped. "Not anymore. And the school board already agrees with my conclusion." 

She opened the file folder, and thrust a stapled pile of papers at Twilight's chest. Twilight nearly dropped them, but managed to turn the pile around to read. Most of the legalese was a blur, but Twilight got the gist: Cinch was right. The school board was _not_ on her side. Twilight rubbed her eyes, her head swimming, her breath tight in her chest.

"It's astonishing what just a little bit of _influence_ can accomplish, isn't it?" Cinch sneered. "In fact, I see in this room exactly one thing which does _not_ belong to Crystal Prep Academy at all—and she took _that_ status of her own volition." Cinch flicked the papers in Twilight's grasp, and they fell to the floor. 

"Now, I have students to loan this laboratory out to. Actual _,_ _loyal,_ Crystal Prep students, who know a good thing when they see it." Cinch pulled herself to ramrod-straight height and snarled, "And who know _not to bite the hand that feeds them!_ "

Twilight could only hear the thud of her heartbeat. This couldn't be happening. It had to be some—some _terrible mistake!_

"B-but they won't know what to _do_ with it!" Twilight protested. She gestured around the room. "None of this is theirs! This..." 

Cinch didn't reply, just glared down her nose at Twilight. Twilight closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears, and whispered, "...Principal Cinch, this room is _everything_ I am."

Cinch chuckled and canted her head back. "Indeed. How deliciously ironic: even in self-imposed exile, _your_ legacy will endure—and serve _my_ school well." 

Twilight felt the tears building at the corners of her eyes. She stared imploringly up at Cinch.

The authoritarian sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Hmmph. Well, I am not without a _little_ heart," she said, disgusted. "Crystal Prep is a large school, and my rounds take quite some time. So, after I leave, you may… do whatever final, _sentimental_ _,_ things you feel you need to do. 

"But know this: I will indeed be here over the weekend. Thus, I _will_ be back here in the morning, and when I am..." She bent over and got right in Twilight's face. " _...you had best not be._ "

Twilight hiccuped in response.

Cinch straightened herself up, smoothed her blouse and walked out. Stopping at the door, she added, "Oh, and we've already taken inventory of everything in the room. I will know if you try to _steal_ anything on your way out."

She slammed the door behind her. 

And Twilight broke down.

————

Twilight didn't see Sunset re-enter the room, nor did she see Sunset utterly freak out upon seeing her crumpled form, sobbing on the floor. It wasn't until Twilight felt two soft hands clutch her shoulders tightly that she remembered where she was. 

And who she was _with._

Thank goodness.

"Twilight," Sunset said, urgently. " _Twilight!_ What happened?"

Twilight tried to explain, but all that came out was, "Prin... Principal Cinch..." 

"She was _here?_ " Sunset gave Twilight a gentle shake. "What did she say? Twilight, seriously, _what hap—_ "

Sunset caught a glimpse of the papers that Twilight had dropped earlier. She picked up a few of them and looked them over. "'School Board'... 'power vested in us'... 'turn over sole possession of all contents of Back Room 1B to'—" 

Sunset's eyes went wide, and she crumpled the papers in a fierce grip. Her eyes were practically aflame. 

" _Where is she?!_ " Sunset roared, balling her fists. "I'm going to break her face! Well, I'll just break her glasses, but they'll be _conveniently on her face!_ She has absolutely _no right—_ "

"That's just it," Twilight said, weakly. She rolled over, leaning against her work ta—her _former_ work table. "This is what Principal Cinch does. She _makes_ her own rights." She sagged. "She always has."

" _Bullshit!_ " Sunset banged the table, causing every test tube and beaker on it to rattle or jump. "This is _yours!_ " She swept her arm around, encompassing the whole room, and knocking over a pile of nearby notebooks. " _All of it!_ You _worked for it,_ and you did absolutely _nothing wrong,_ and you're _still_ getting crap for it? That is _not_ how this _works!_ I—"

"Sunny?..." Twilight whispered.

Sunset froze. She looked down at Twilight.

"You're—you're saying everything I'm thinking. And I-I wish—I wish we could do something. B-But it... it won't matter who any of this belongs to... if it all ends up broken. Right?" She looked up at Sunset, forlorn.

Sunset blinked and looked down at her hands. She let out a deep exhale. "You're... you're right. Wow... I actually saw red." She knelt down and rested a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It just... for a second there it felt like no matter _what_ world I go to, it's always the same: we brainy types always get the short shrift." Sunset exhaled again. "But you're right. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry I blew up like that. Especially around you."

Twilight reached up and squeezed Sunset's hand. "Don't be sorry. Like I said, I feel the same way." She sighed, and looked around the room. "My... my experiments... my inventions... my _life..._ " Twilight felt her throat close up. She sniffled, once, twice—then fresh tears left her, unbidden and uncontrollable. 

Sunset sat down next to Twilight and wrapped her arms around her. Pulling her against her chest, she stroked Twilight's head. Before long, tears tracked down Sunset's face too, plinking into Twilight's hair, trailing onto her face and mixing with her tears.

Twilight knew why. Of anyone she knew, Sunset would feel this blow as strongly as she did. She would understand what Twilight lost.

They lay like that for a long time, until, finally, Twilight had no more tears left to cry. As Twilight lay against Sunset, hiccuping and sniffing, Sunset kissed the top of her head.

"This sucks," Sunset said, rubbing at her own eyes. "Come on. Let's get some air."

————

Outside was dusk, and Twilight could feel a light drizzle. At some point, the storm must have petered out. Meanwhile, the campus was completely deserted, every window dark, save the sole light coming from her la—her _former_ lab's window. Ugh. Twilight did _not_ look forward to getting used to that. 

The two walked quietly, hand in hand, through dew-laden grass as they collected their thoughts.

"Air helping?" Sunset asked.

"A little," Twilight said. Her breathing had gone back to normal, and she didn't feel like she was going to throw up anymore. However, her face felt stiff and creaky, and she was still sniffling a bit.

Trying to take her mind off her woes, she looked around. "You know, it's... been awhile since I've seen the school like this. During some of my later nights, I'd be one of the only people left on campus." She sighed, and smiled a little. "But the last time that happened was months ago. I forgot how peaceful this place is without hordes of students rushing around."

Sunset looked up at the building's gleaming crystal-covered structure. "Yeah, it does have a kind of silent... majesty? I could _almost_ bring myself to respect it." She paused and half-smiled at Twilight. "No offense."

Twilight sighed. "None taken. I actually have a lot of fond memories here. They just don't usually involve other people. Except for Dean Cadance. Or my brother. When he was around."

Sunset gasped, and snapped her fingers. "Hey, maybe they can help us! This school's dean seemed nice enough, and your brother's an alumnus. We need to call _them._ Heck, we'll tell Principal Celestia. Vice Principal Luna. We'll get the other girls!" Her fiery eyes returned, and Sunset slammed her fist into her palm. "We'll _fight_ this! And we won't stop. You hear me, Twilight?" She looked straight into Twilight's eyes. " _I_ won't stop."

Twilight wiped some stray drizzle from her glasses and sighed. "When you say it like that... it's almost enough to make me forget just how much of our lives she controls." Twilight stared back at the school. "Or, at least, could if she wanted to."

Sunset shook her head. "I _refuse_ to believe she has that much—" 

"Do you remember what happened when Principal Cinch caught a _hint_ of your magic, Sunset?" Twilight said, her voice suddenly distraught. 

Sunset stopped. "Yeah," Sunset replied. "She tried to control it."

"Exactly. So, do you know the only reason she's not after that magic and anyone who uses it right now?" Twilight said. "The only reason this hasn't blown up in all of our faces? It's because _we tricked her._ We tricked her into thinking she'd imagined the _whole_ thing, and that no one would believe her _._ If we hadn't, then she would've marched up to Canterlot High with... with _so many people,_ and it would've been _my fault!_ "

"Twilight..." Sunset tried.

"She has friends in every single high place imaginable, and holds one of those high places herself!"

"Twili—" Sunset tried again, a little more incredulous.

 _"You don't cross Abacus Cinch!_ " Twilight cried _._ " _Not_ without consequences! Not without _paying for it!_ " Twilight panted at Sunset, almost on the verge of tears again. 

Sunset reached out and took Twilight's hand. Twilight didn't register it at first. Then, she looked down, and she felt it again. That warmth. That warmth Sunset first shared with her on that park bench long ago. That warmth which now flowed up her arm, and into her shivering heart.

With a whooshing exhale, Twilight deflated. She tentatively ran her thumb along Sunset's, feeling her presence. Feeling how close the two of them truly were. 

"I'd been in Cinch's good graces as a model student for so long that I'd forgotten." Twilight squeezed Sunset's hand. "Not anymore, though. I know what she's capable of now, and I don't want our friends to get hurt by her. I don't—" Twilight looked into Sunset's eyes. "I don't want her to take _you_ away... from me."

Sunset blinked at Twilight, stunned. Twilight looked away. They watched the drizzle sprinkle the campus, still holding hands.

"Okay," Sunset said, voice level and soft. "Okay. If we can't challenge her head-on, then... we'll think of something else. Something that _doesn't_ involve crossing her."

"Thank you," Twilight croaked, squeezing Sunset's hand again.

"You're welcome," Sunset replied. "But can I give one piece of advice? Just from someone who, you know, also once thought power was everything."

Twilight sniffled and nodded.

Sunset took Twilight's other hand and faced her. "I know what you're trying to do," she said, earnestly. "And, believe me, no one's more grateful than me. But I, and the others, can take care of ourselves. No matter how much power Cinch _thinks_ she has, we'll always have something she doesn't: each other." 

She squeezed Twilight's hands, gently, and a new pulse of warmth shot up them. It made Twilight's heart flutter and her cheeks flush. Cinch didn't feel as big any more with that warmth nestled in her chest.

Twilight looked up at the spires of Crystal Prep. They sparkled subtly in the rain's drizzle. Yet even the dazzling sight was nothing like the warmth she felt from Sunset. Crystal Prep was pretty and impressive from a distance—but Twilight knew that up close, it was a cold, unforgiving place, where only someone like Principal Abacus Cinch could be in power.

"You're right," Twilight murmured. "The sooner I cut ties from this place and… _her_ , the better off I'll be."

"That's my girl," Sunset said, squeezing her hands one last time. She pulled Twilight close, hugging her from the side. "I knew you had it in you."

"What? The ability to give up on everything I've ever made as a scientist?" Twilight said, sarcastically.

"Nope. To be brave." Sunset pointed at Crystal Prep with her chin. "You could've caved, begged Cinch to let you back in, so you could keep your lab and your notes. Instead? You're moving on." 

Sunset smiled. "I know something about putting your past behind you, and the bravery it takes. So, yeah, Twilight Sparkle. You're not giving up. You're facing this head on, even if you're sad and scared to. _That's_ bravery, through and through. And it's something to be proud of."

Twilight blushed. She was at a complete loss as to how to respond. Instead, she just looked down and held Sunset's hands—held onto her warmth.

They stood like that for a time, until Twilight's eyes drifted back to the school. She lingered, watching it warily. As if it might strike at her again.

"I know I just have to step away..." Twilight said, "but _wow,_ that first step's a doozy." She shivered, breaking contact with Sunset to hug herself. Sunset rubbed her arms. "So many research notes... formulas... blueprints... the computer _alone_... oh gosh, I'm starting from near zero, Sunset. I've got _nothing_. Everything I did in that place was for—"

" _Stop._ " Sunset tilted Twilight's face to hers. "Don't look back. You do _not_ have nothing. Remember? Cinch only has that power if you let her. So, Twilight Sparkle, you are not starting from scratch. You're starting from _here._ With your friends... and, with me."

"R-right. You're right, of course." Twilight blushed. "Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay," Sunset said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I know how big of a hit this was. And you're weathering a lot here, but you don't have to weather it alone."

"Because I've got you," Twilight whispered, balling her hands in Sunset's shirt.

"Exactly," Sunset whispered back. 

"Sunset? Can... can I ask a favor?"

Sunset nodded. "Absolutely anything."

"Can you… can you help me rebuild?" Twilight asked, looking into Sunset's eyes imploringly. "So much of my life's work really was in that lab. I'll need someone to remind me this _isn't_ the end of the world now and again."

Sunset redoubled the hug. "I'm so glad you asked. Whenever you need someone to talk to, someone to hold, or heck, even someone just to shuffle beakers... I'm your girl."

Twilight sighed happily and hugged back, shifting into an outright cuddle against the warmest, unshakeable, immovable rock she knew. She wanted to keep holding Sunny forever, under the softest sheets, the biggest blankets, of the warmest bed possible. Or, failing that, she reasoned, her own bed would work just as well. 

But this cold, drizzling night would have to do. She leaned into Sunset, and Sunset cradled Twilight against her, carding her fingers lovingly through Twilight's hair.

"You are, aren't you?" Twilight finally asked, her voice near to a whisper.

"I'm what?" Sunset asked.

"You're my girl," Twilight said, peeking up out of their embrace.

Sunset laughed. "Let's just say it's taking all of my willpower not to spray paint our initials all over this stuffy, shiny, _spotless_ school." Sunset replied.

Twilight grinned. "I _dare_ you."

"Ohhhh, no you don't. I'm trying to keep us _out_ of trouble. And happy. Because one totally gets in the way of the other."

"Awww." Twilight drew her face an inch closer. "Well, if you're so dedicated to the cause, there is one thing that would make me _very_ happy right now..."

"Oh, really?" Sunset purred.

"Mm-hmm," Twilight replied, just before lips met lips... and then opened, allowing Sunset's tongue to slide against hers. 

The rain started to pick up again, and light, misty drops became fat, wet splatters. Rainwater soaked into their hair, cascaded over their faces, and nestled in every crook between them. Neither girl cared. 

And Twilight couldn't help but note that unknown futures didn't seem nearly so scary in the middle of a kiss.

They eventually parted, for air as much as because they felt the start of a chill from the rain. Arm in arm, they looked out towards the what they could see of the nearby downtown cityscape through the renewed storm. 

"I can hardly believe it," Twilight said. "Today was supposed to be one of the best days of my life. What happened?"

"Life happened. It does that." Sunset gently pushed Twilight's head to rest on her shoulder. "Eventually you learn not to _expect_ happiness... but to take it wherever you can get it."

"Wish they taught that in books," Twilight said, with a sigh.

"So does everybody else, Twilight," Sunset replied. "So does absolutely everybody else."


	3. Paying it Forward

_Sparkle's Log, Entry #5555_  
_Mood:_ Frus- _Neutral_

_It crossed my mind today that my entries have become sporadic._

_I have no excuse for it. I've simply been busy—well, busy with the types of things I can't write pages upon pages of data about. Looking back at old entries... wow, everything up until a couple of months ago was buried in equations, wasn't it?_

_Attending Canterlot High is still going well, and still pretty fun. My friends remain my friends, and remain themselves, for better or worse. Fluttershy snuck a couple of hamsters into school today. Rarity utterly freaked once Fluttershy let them out to play during lunch in the courtyard. Rainbow Dash thought this was completely hilarious, but Rarity started ranting something about "old wounds." I learn something new about these girls every day._

_And it always makes me smile._

_Of course, whether or not those smiles have come at a price... well, the jury is still out._

_It's been a couple of weeks since the contents of my laboratory were_ taken _… ruled to no longer be under my ownership. In all honesty, I'm taking it... better than I thought I would, but still far worse than I'd like. I have the feeling that, if I were more like Sunset, I would have long since been over this._

_I declined Sunset's offer to use the room she suggested; without any of my equipment or data, there's just no point in doing so, really. I've been getting along in Canterlot High's official lab just fine, and I use my laptop to shuttle findings back and forth from school to home. It works out, I suppose._

_Again, friends are making it easier. It's still a little weird to be able to say that, especially with friends as..._ colorful _as Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow._

 _But, again, there's Sunset. Sunset Shimmer. I honestly don't think it's possible to overstate just how much of a difference she's made in my life just by being there. It'd take its own entry for me to count the ways. Lots of pages._ ~~Some which would need to go in an even MORE private-~~ _I'll do it eventually._

 _Funny I should mention her being in my life though, since I haven't seen her for a whole week, outside of classes. The other girls will only tell me she's been really busy with something, and whenever I try to ask her what it is, she_ completely _brushes the question aside. I haven't been able to find her in our usual places, either._

 _I won't lie: I'm_ _… a little_ _worried about her. I'm worried that I've done something_ _that pushed her away._ _I mean, I know that she said she'd stand by my side, but it's been a week, and I've REALLY missed her,_ ~~and the pulse function on the shower head really isn't-~~

 _But that's crazy talk, isn't it?_ _Yes. It is. Sunset said she'd stand by my side, and if she didn't want to, then she'd tell me. She's a direct person. She'd tell me if something was wrong between us. Right?_

 _This_ is _crazy talk._ _Well, they do say love makes you nuts_ _… Heh heh heh._

 _And now I'm talking in circles._ _And writing out lame jokes._ _More importantly, however, I'm being hailed. We'll pick this up later._

_~TS_

————

"Hey, Twilight!"

Twilight closed her journal and looked up at Rainbow Dash, who rushed towards her. "Hi, Rainbow. What's up?"

Rainbow scoffed. "What's up with _you?_ I'm surprised you're not in the library."

Twilight laughed as she stood up from one of Canterlot High's courtyard benches. "I do like fresh air at times. Especially on a nice afternoon like this."

"Hah!" Rainbow smiled, and elbowed her. "There's hope for you yet. But you really, _totally_ should be in the library right now. Sunset's lookin' for ya!"

Twilight's breath hitched as her heart leaped in her chest. Was this it? Was Sunset looking for Twilight to explain her absence, or was she—

No. No, no, no. _Crazy talk._

"Sh... she is?" Twilight shook her head. "I-I mean, uh... I wonder what she wants. She's been pretty distant all week."

A small smile crept across Rainbow's face. "Yeah, I might know why that is. But I'll let her tell ya'. I'm not spoiling _anything._ "

Twilight squinted at Rainbow, but Rainbow just grinned in return.

She sighed. "Well, if you say so." Twilight adjusted her glasses, and noticed Rainbow was breathing a bit hard. "Actually, are you alright? You look a little beat."

Rainbow wiped some sweat from her brow. "Really? Oh. Uh... tough team practice. You know how it is. What are you waiting for?" she said, slapping Twilight on the back. It sent her stumbling. "Get going!"

"O-okay. On it," Twilight said. "Thanks, Rainbow!"

"No problem! And hey."

Twilight looked back to see Rainbow's grin had gotten toothy.

"You two have fun," she said, with a wink.

With a confused smile and wave, Twilight headed inside the school.

————

 _The library. She's there. She wants me—I-I mean, she wants to_ see _me,_ Twilight thought.

Yes, it had been a week, but Sunset had sent Rainbow to send Twilight to the library. Not a classroom, not the school lab, but the _library._ The library, which had… the _special table._

Since they'd started dating, Twilight and Sunset had a table in the library's back study room where almost no one could see them. The lamp on the table lit things _just_ enough for them to be able to read while sitting next to each other. Very, very close next to each other.

At first, that had been all they'd done. Sometimes, Sunny would pick some classic literature to read to Twilight. She'd speak softly, barely above a whisper, while cradling Twilight in one arm. Other times Twilight would choose an advanced math or physics book and explain complex equations to Sunny, until her eyes lit up in understanding. And so it went, the worldly and the magical, each taking turns enlightening the other.

But amidst all that education, there would almost _always_ be kisses. Short, playful kisses, snuck in during random points of narration or lecture. But every once in awhile, Sunny would hold up a large book to the side, hiding their faces from prying eyes, giving them the privacy to... _explore_.

To their hearts' content.

Eventually, one of those "explorations" lasted longer than either had anticipated. Sunny's arm had gotten tired, so she'd put the book back down on the desk. And before Twilight could object, Sunny took hold of her face with both hands, and kissed her harder than Twilight had ever been kissed before.

It was the happiest Twilight had ever been. She'd tried to kiss back, just as hard, but knew she couldn't measure up, so she'd put her hands at Sunny's sides, caressing just above her hips, not really thinking about it, until Sunny let out a soft, appreciative moan...

...but didn't stop kissing. Or ask Twilight to stop.

And then Sunny had—

Twilight bumped into the library door. She yelped in pain, grabbing her forehead. She cursed under her breath. Daydreaming in the halls was a _rookie_ mistake. One she hadn't made in _years._ It was also why her glasses had reinforced frames and lenses.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down, and touched her forehead more gingerly. No lump or tenderness. Good. She didn't want Sunset to worry.

Even without daydreaming, the mere _thought_ of Sunset quickly brought her smile back. Satisfied she didn't have a bruise or a scowl, Twilight opened the door.

True to Rainbow's word, Sunset was waiting. In fact, when Twilight entered the library, she saw that no one _but_ Sunset was inside. She sat at the Media Hub, scrolling through some webpage Twilight couldn't see. Twilight's heart skipped a beat.

Sucking in a breath, Twilight squared her shoulders. This was the moment of truth. "H-Hi, Sunset," she said. And now, Sunset would either welcome her back, or—

Sunset turned around. "Hi, Twilight," she replied, with a huge smile.

Twilight's whole body sagged in relief at the sight, and she stumbled gratefully across the room to she fall into Sunset's arms. When Sunset caught and hugged her, Twilight realized just how much she needed it. Feeling Sunset's deceptively strong arms press her close, hearing Sunset's heartbeat... it settled Twilight.

It was _surprising_ how much it settled her. She'd been more worried than she thought. She snuggled against Sunset, drinking her in. Sunset reciprocated.

"Sunset," Twilight murmured, "I haven't seen you all week. What gives?" She pulled back to look Sunset more squarely in the face. "Scarcity is _my_ bit! Well, it was until you happened, which makes this all the weirder, and—"

"I know, Twi," Sunset said, raising a hand in defense. "And... before anything else, I just want to say that I am _so sorry_ that I've been so distant. You didn't deserve that at all, but I _really_ didn't have a lot of free time, and…" Sunset bit her lip, but she smiled too. "And I hope that what I'm about to show you will go at least a little bit towards earning your forgiveness."

Twilight squinted at Sunset, lips pursed open. "What is it? What do you want to show me?" she asked.

"Something special," Sunset said, her voice warm and reassuring. "Follow me, okay? I promise, you'll like what I've got for you."

"Rainbow said the same thing," Twilight said, as Sunset gently tugged her by the hand. "Now I'm _beyond_ curious."

Sunset giggled. "Well, then," she said, guiding Twilight through the library. "Right this way, and all your curiosity will be rewarded."

As she followed, Twilight wondered what surprise could possibly be waiting for her _here_ , of all places. She knew every stack and row of this library almost as well as the one back at Crystal Prep. If there was a surprise, she'd have seen it by—

Wait. Was that... a _bed?_

Sure enough, linens and a comforter were spread across a rectangular surface, low to the ground. And if memory served her—and it always did—Twilight knew this was Sunset's space, too.

"You moved a bed up here?" Twilight asked. "When did you move a bed up here? I mean, I like the idea, but… seriously. A bed? When?"

Sunset chuckled. "Yes and no? It's a bed in name only. There's still a bunch of books under there, but the linens make it a lot more comfortable than you'd think. Don't worry, though, I didn't call you all the way over here to show you makeshift furniture."

Still puzzled, Twilight opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Sunset stopped her with a lab coat.

"Here," Sunset said, as she reached for a second one hanging on a nearby rack. "You'll need one of these."

Twilight took the coat and put it on, still perplexed. "But... why?"

"Well, you know what Rarity always says..." Sunset said, putting on her own coat. She turned slightly and put her hand on a doorknob Twilight had hadn't even noticed in the dim light. "'Dress for your destination.'"

With that, Sunset opened an equally hidden door.

Twilight blinked in awe. Even as she clearly saw what lay before her, it was impossible to believe.

_Technology._

Scientific equipment, to be exact. Twilight took a cautious step, then another. Soon, she was darting back and forth amidst it all. She lost count of the number of times she gasped at seeing something new.

Spare parts. Transistors. Test tubes. A chalkboard and whiteboard. Secondhand desks—that still _shone_ like new—burners, measuring machines, everything shiny and bright, and...

"These are all later models than even the ones I had at Crystal Prep," Twilight said, mouth agape. She ran to a machine on another table. "This... oh my gosh! This is a Rich Industries reversible centrifuge! Principal Cinch always denied my requests for one because it costs hundreds!"

"When I told Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna what happened to your old lab, I quickly found out that they have their _own_ brand of influence," Sunset said, a touch smug as she leaned against the doorway. "They may not be able to fight Cinch head on, but their connections let them step _around_ obstacles with the best of them." She chuckled. "While also staying under budget, apparently."

"Absolutely _amazing,_ " Twilight said, flicking the switches on the centrifuge. Satisfied, she backed away to take stock of the entire lab, where she finally noticed everything _else_ it had on offer.

The room was more than twice the size of her old laboratory; she'd be able to store so many more things, even with all the new equipment. But there was more than just equipment on display.

A calendar hung on a nearby wall, which was pre-marked with all of her friends' birthdays—and, as Twilight flipped through it, the birthdays of famous mathematicians and scientists, too. A catalog of animal species was pinned close by. The main work table was set up beneath a window far, _far_ bigger than her old lab's and featured a view of Canterlot for miles.

A miniature oven had its own desk. Blankets and a soft pillow rested in a corner. A set of stress balls and a punching bag were nearby those. And in another corner, a massive beanbag sat, as if beckoning to her.

Finally, next to the main work table, stuck to the wall with an apple-shaped pin, was a group picture of herself and all of her friends—a picture Twilight recognized from being taken not long after the Friendship Games.

They were all touches that Twilight knew she would never have lent had she designed the laboratory herself. They were no less appreciated.

"Huh. Speechless," Sunset's words cut through the air. "Well, I'm going to guess she either really likes it or can't stand it." She took out her phone with an impish grin. "Should I go ahead and tell the girls to dismantle?"

Laughing, Twilight ran to Sunset, and outright tackled her. Sunset hit the floor with Twilight atop her. "Don't you _dare!_ " Twilight ordered, clutching both of Sunset's shoulders. "This is... oh my gosh, Sunset, I actually don't know what to say! I mean, I know what I _should_ say, but it's... it's nowhere near enough."

"Well, you've got a little more time to think," Sunset said, propping herself up on her elbows, "because this actually isn't everything."

"What do you—" Twilight jerked as Sunset handed her a miniature flash drive.

"Does the name 'Northstar' mean anything to you?" Sunset asked, with a knowing smirk.

Twilight's eyes and mouth went wide as she stared at the flash drive in her hands. She looked back at Sunset in astonishment. " _No,_ " she breathed.

Sunset beamed. "Pinkie and Vinyl told me they'd made a couple of friends from CPA at the Games. Friends who _might_ have been on a certain rival team, and friends who might _also_ have thought you got a raw deal when all was said and done...?"

Twilight hopped off Sunset, holding the drive like it was a precious gem. With a chuckle, Sunset got back to her feet while Twilight turned the drive over and over in her fingers. "There were people on the Shadowbolts who... who _did_ care about me...?" Twilight whispered.

"I'm almost as surprised as you are," Sunset said, dusting herself off. "Maybe we should thank them."

Her eyes shining, Twilight said, "We should."

She gazed at the drive in her hands. Her life's work _wasn't_ gone. It was here. In her hands. And Sunset had—wait a second. Twilight stopped, and looked back at her. "So _this_ is why you and the others have been so busy all week!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," Sunset said, with a sheepish grin. She scratched the back of her head. "Like I said, this was kind of a big surprise project. And while it was going on, it was all I could think about." She bit her lip, and added, " _You_ were all I could think about."

Twilight smiled warmly and set the drive down. She walked over to Sunset and hugged her gently. "Sunset," Twilight said, in a low voice. "Thank you _so_ much. The others, too. No one's ever—"

She stopped when she saw that Sunset wasn't hugging back. Instead, Sunset simply rested in Twilight's embrace, head on Twilight's shoulder.

"Sunset? Is… is something wrong? What you and the other girls put together was _beyond_ wonderful. I couldn't be happier."

Sunset sighed and closed her eyes with a small, wistful smile. She opened them and looked back at Twilight.

"I'm glad, Twilight. More than you could ever know. I..." Sunset exhaled in a shuddering breath, but didn't elaborate.

Now genuinely concerned, Twilight ran her hand along Sunset's cheek. "H-hey, Sunny? What's wrong?" She paused. "You... know you can tell me anything, right?"

Silence followed for several moments before Sunset replied. "Anything?"

Twilight shifted her hand into to a slow caress of Sunset's back. " _Absolutely_ anything," she said. "Judgment isn't really part of my skillset."

Sunset snorted lightly. She slid from Twilight's grasp and walked over to lean against the main work table. She looked down at her boots, then out at Canterlot through the window.

Twilight waited. She was still learning things about Sunset, but right now? She could tell that Sunset needed space and time to gather her thoughts. The last thing she needed was a babbling, worried Twilight hugging her tightly and demanding she explain why she had that look on her face. And what Twilight could build to fix it, because Twilight built _lots_ of things, so Sunny, just tell her, tell her _now_ before she—

"O... okay," Sunset said, slowly. "This... this is going to sound super selfish. But I meant what I said earlier. I thought about you when doing this. And I've been… thinking about you a lot. Like, before we started…" She waved a hand between her and Twilight.

Twilight smiled a little and nodded.

Sunset smiled in return. She looked out the window. "So, yeah, you're on my mind, and… and remember when we had our big fight in front of the school during the Games?"

Twilight laughed softly and joined Sunset at the work table. "How could I forget? I was kind of all, 'raar! and your little dog too!'" Twilight made a faux-growly face and claws.

Sunset laughed. "Yeah. Yes, you were. I mean, I was in a pretty extreme headspace too, but…" She waved a hand. "Sorry. Getting sidetracked. Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but after? When we were back to normal? I was _so happy_ to finally have someone I could relate to in... _that_ way. Someone who had... been there, you know?

Twilight nodded, half-smiling. One of the few good things to come out of her transformation was learning that Sunset had been through a similar experience: overwhelmed with power and... and just _not herself._

"And when you transferred here, and we found out more about each other, it looked like you also liked a lot of the same things I did, too," Sunset continued, "and liked to research a lot of the same things _I_ liked to research. And, so… you were on my mind. And I knew I wanted to get to know you better."

Twilight nodded, slowly, curious as to where Sunset was going with this.

"But I didn't know how," Sunset said, laughing nervously. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "Even if you're both, well, nerdy, you're _not_ the Twilight Sparkle from Equestria. You're your own person, with your own set of values. So… I just… hung back. I was always scared I'd come on too strong." She lowered her gaze. "I... have a history of that, if it hasn't already been obvious."

"I've heard," Twilight said, taking hold of Sunset's arm. "But you _didn't,_ " she added in a soft voice. "You weren't too strong at all. You were actually really nice. Nicer than anyone I'd ever met. Of _course_ I'd want to get to know you better too."

"And I'm so glad you did," Sunset said. "It's been wonderful ever since. It really has. The dates, the parties, the walks, the lab experiments…"

"Then _what's wrong?_ " Twilight asked. "Why do you look so sad?"

Sunset took a deep breath. Twilight was close enough to see that she shook with the effort. She rested a hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"Ever since I was... defeated, last year," Sunset said, voice quiet and small, "I've been trying to figure out just where I belong. _Who_ I belong with. I can talk to Princess Twilight for guidance, sure, and I _do_ —but in her own way, and this totally isn't her fault, but... she's a constant reminder of who I used to be—to say nothing of who I _could_ have been.

"Meanwhile, all of my friendships? As much as I value them, it took a _world's_ worth of forgiveness to get there. I shouldn't have any of them. But I do. If anyone but a benevolent princess hadn't stopped me, and convinced the others to give me another chance... who knows where I'd be right now?

"And I _know_ that's all in the past. I get that. But it's something that, even now, I can't stop thinking about. It's…" Her hands rose, as if she weren't even aware she was doing it. They grasped space between them, like she was holding a box. "It's like a cage, Twilight. One _I made,_ and one I wish to _Celestia_ I hadn't. And now, I've got to just _sit in it,_ and never complain, and..." Sunset balled her hands to fists, and her voice cracked. "...and it's hard. It's really, _really_ hard, and I _hate_ it, but it _doesn't matter, does it?_ "

 _Oh my gosh_ , Twilight thought, mouth dropping open _. She... I thought she was a rock. I thought nothing got to her. But she's a reed—forced to bend every which way in a constant storm._

Sunset turned to Twilight, eyes bright with quivering tears. "I'm... I'm not sure it's possible to overstate just how _much_ you mean to me. How much I think about you, _all the time._ You're my first friend... and even _more_ than that... you're who I've just been able to _be_ friends with, without any strings attached."

She sniffed, smiling crookedly. "I don't have to be scared, I don't have to laugh off jokes about who I used to be, I don't have to walk on eggshells. I can just work on being a better me _without_ feeling like I'm..." She trailed off and sighed. "I'm sorry. This is your day. But seeing you so happy got me thinking, and I... I-I'm sorry." She waved a hand, and dashed at the still-forming tears at her eyes. "I was being selfish, and it—"

Twilight grabbed Sunset's hands and pulled her close.

In a blink, she had Sunset wrapped tightly in her arms, and hugged her as tight as she could. She plastered herself against Sunset, buried her fingers in her hair, and lost herself in the smell of strawberries and the slightest hint of sweat.

She heard Sunset gulp, her breath hitching. Then, Sunset's hands came down and knotted themselves in the back of Twilight's shirt. Twilight hugged tighter... and Sunset broke.

The tears came. All that pain she'd just tried to put back in a bottle, loosened and fell out of her. Twilight rocked Sunset back and forth in a tender cradle as the other girl sobbed.

"Shhhh, Sunny. Shhhh. It's okay," Twilight said in the most consoling voice she could muster. She felt Sunset choke up against her, struggling to maintain control. Twilight looked into her distressed face.

"Sunset, please," she pleaded. "Listen to me. _Nothing_ you just said makes you selfish. Nothing. Do you hear me?"

Sunset's only answer was a sniffle and a small noise. Twilight reached up and wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"You are allowed to have feelings just like anybody else," Twilight said. "And I'm _flattered_ you would trust me enough to tell me just how much you were hurting. Okay? Do you understand?"

Sunset nodded, rubbing at her face with a fist.

"And if you're ever feeling like that again, _talk_ to me. Seriously. I'm, y'know, your girlfriend. That's kind of what we're here for." She wiped at another tear on Sunset's cheek with her thumb. "At least, that's what I've read."

Sunset laughed wetly.

"And besides," Twilight added, "I know what it's like... right?"

"You... you do, don't you?" Sunset said, smiling crookedly.

"You were right there with me. We had wings and everything," Twilight replied. She brought Sunset's head to rest against her chest. "But more than that: do you remember a couple of weeks ago when I said I could accept that Cinch took my lab away from me, and move on? And you told me that I was brave for it?"

Sunset nodded.

Twilight placed her hand against Sunset's cheek, and raised her head up. Looking into Sunset's eyes, she smiled warmly. "I've only known that kind of bravery since I met _you._ "

She ran a gentle finger through Sunset's hair, and again rubbed a thumb where tears had tracked down Sunset's cheek. "And I wouldn't have had the courage to do what I did if I didn't already have an example to follow. I wouldn't have had the courage to transfer to this school. I wouldn't have had the courage to _ask you out._ But somehow, I… I always just sort of knew."

She kissed Sunset on the forehead. "I knew that, whatever the outcome ended up being... it'd be okay. I could never place exactly why before, but now I know it was because it was you. You were strong enough and _nice_ enough to make everything okay... and to be okay with everything.

"And as... _interesting_ as the 'old you' sounds, I've never met her. But from what you and the other girls have told me, I can see bits of her in you. Still, I know she's not the you that's in front of me right now." She pulled Sunset's face close to hers. Their noses nearly touched. "The you that's in front of me right now is the you that I love... and that includes _everything_ you've ever been."

"Twilight..." Sunset said, voice quavering.

"Shhhh." Twilight ran her fingers through Sunset's orange locks once more. "I know that your past isn't just a foreign country. That it's a whole other world. But in _this_ world, I will always be grateful you made it here, as you are, so you could be with me."

Twilight leaned in, and kissed Sunset long and deep. Though stunned at first, Sunset slowly kissed back. As the kiss lengthened, she became fiercer and more wanting. It lasted forever. _They_ lasted forever. They lasted right up to the point that Twilight felt herself getting too dizzy with joy—and just the slightest bit of oxygen deprivation—to continue. She pulled back.

As she did, she took in Sunset, cheeks flushed and lips full from the kiss. Sunset's eyes fluttered open to gaze up at Twilight, and Twilight remembered how much she loved those deep, green eyes. Even as puffy and bloodshot as they were from crying, they were still absolutely gorgeous.

Twilight splayed her hands over Sunset's shoulders. She pushed into the fabric of her clothes, pushed in the gentlest of gestures, pushed in an unwritten request for her girlfriend to sit on the work table.

"I love you, so, _so_ much," Twilight said, breathily. "And you can talk to me _any_ time you want to. About your old life, or even just about your day. But no more being sad about it, all right? It's _part_ of you. And you and I both know it can sometimes come in handy."

"Like when I met you?" Sunset said, settling on the table with a smirk.

"Exactly," Twilight said, kissing Sunset on the tip of her nose. "You're hardly the only one in this room who's had a taste of being an evil, magical villainess." Twilight winked. "Maybe we just attract each other?"

Sunset giggled. "I know I was certainly attracted to you. Even when you were all evil, magical villainess."

"Aww." Twilight mock-pouted. "'Was'?"

Sunset giggled again, wrinkling her nose cutely. She smiled at Twilight. "Okay, okay, you got me. Still am."

Twilight slowly moved her hands up Sunset's sides and shoulders. " _Are_ you, now?"

"Oh yes. _Right_ now, in fact," Sunset replied. "What can I say? I've always found power sexy." She stared into Twilight's glasses-covered eyes. "And you know what they say about knowledge..."

Twilight's face heated instantly. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips to Sunset's as firmly as she could.

Exploring Sunset's mouth, tasting her, was always something Twilight found enjoyable. As her tongue kept Sunset's busy, she unbuttoned Sunset's lab coat as far as she could, and pushed it down around Sunset's shoulders.

They broke the kiss, instead touching each other lightly. Hands to cheeks, fingers along bare arms, they explored one another. Content, calm sighs filled the room as they shared their warmth. Twilight leaned in further, closing her eyes and touching her forehead to Sunset's.

"Are you feeling better?" Twilight asked in a motherly voice.

"Mm-hmmm," Sunset murmured, rocking her hips up slightly against Twilight. Twilight felt her face flush in return.

"Good. I'm so glad." Twilight said, her hands roamed over, then behind, Sunset's shoulders. "I don't like worrying about you," she added, in a light and whispery voice. "Just like I'm sure you don't like being scared for me..."

"Mm-mmm." Sunset leaned in to kiss Twilight again, harder than before. The two continued to hold each other as tightly as they could, and Twilight was keenly aware of a heat building up just below her belly button. Sunset leaned further, ever further, into the kiss, spurring Twilight's breath to come quicker. Her heart sped up to meet the need.

Now a bit light-headed, and with her fingers creeping along Sunset's spine, Twilight located the back zipper of Sunset's dress. Slowly but surely, so lightly that she was sure Sunset never felt it, she unfastened it. Twilight then pushed the loosened garment down over Sunset's shoulders, until Sunset was sitting amidst a pile of wrinkled fabric atop the lab table.

Twilight ran her hand down the soft, bare skin of Sunset's arms, noting that her girlfriend was more toned than she ever would have guessed. In the process, Twilight was unable to stop herself from pulling down one of Sunset's bra straps. Sunset sighed, lolling her head back in tranquility as the cool air of the room washed over her. She whimpered appreciatively when Twilight kissed her throat, then her collarbone.

Twilight reached around and pushed Sunset's head up, level to hers, for one final experimental kiss, sliding her tongue in circles along the inner edge of Sunset's mouth... and flushing with heat as Sunset made the exact happy noises she was looking for.

Twilight smiled and pulled away... breaking the spell of the moment. Sunset looked down at herself. Her expression became briefly unreadable, and Twilight felt her heart chill.

"Twilight..." Sunset ventured.

 _Oh no,_ Twilight thought. _What have I been doing? We were just... we were... I went too far! What was I thinking?_ "Oh my gosh, Sunset," she barely managed, "I-I'm so—"

"It's okay," Sunset said, smiling. " _I'm_ okay. I... just wanted to know if _you_ were. If..." Her finger went to her other bra strap, pulling it down to her upper arm, and she raised her chest in invitation. "...if you were alright with where it looks like we're going?"

Her voice was soothing, sure. She was trying to calm Twilight. But it was also pleading. Needy. Twilight hadn't expected this at _all_.

Then, it hit her.

This was it. This was _that_.

This was the question she'd wanted to hear for days. Weeks.

It was, deep down, the way she always hoped against hope things would go, as she fingered herself during every single shower after _every single date_ with Sunset, undressing her girlfriend in her mind just before her imagination took over, and her imaginary Sunny inevitably did as well.

And it was the exact thing she'd always been too self-conscious to ask about, and figured she always would be.

She never considered the statistical probability that, in the heat of something like this, she'd have set the exact events she'd always wanted in motion without even realizing it.

 _And I_ have _wanted this_ , Twilight thought, touching Sunset just barely with her fingers, as if she were a dream Twilight could accidentally wake from if pressed too hard _. I've wanted this since the moment we've met. The moment you offered to show me a better way. Every lonely day in class, every lonely night in my bedroom, in the lab, in the library, wishing you were with me, against me, on top of me, you are_ perfect, _and I want you so_ badly, _and_ immediately, _and_ —

"Twilight?" Sunset said.

Twilight snapped back to focus, but she didn't lose the heat that was racing through her whole body. Not this time.

"Twilight, are you ready for this?" Sunset asked, draping one arm on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight took a breath, and managed a single, small nod.

Sunset grinned, and Twilight had never seen so much happiness and mischief in her before. Never as much as she did at that exact moment.

Strong legs locked around Twilight's hips, pulling her into Sunset, and into a kiss that was impossible to escape—not that Twilight wanted to. When it was over, she could barely move, panting and tingling in a way she never had before. But Sunset was as full of energy as ever.

"Then let's do this _right_ ," Sunset announced, with a wicked gleam in her eye.


	4. Paying Her Back

With feline grace, Sunset slid off of the table, looking hungrily at Twilight. She giggled, then let her loose lab coat fall. Her unzipped dress followed. She stepped, out of the pile of fabric, towards Twilight. 

And the whole time, that hungry look never faded, never wavered. Twilight stood, frozen, as she watched Sunset approach. Twilight couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't act. She was barely able to _think_ as the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen in her life walked over to her.

"Twiliiiight..." Sunset sang in an alluring whisper. She placed her hands on Twilight's cheeks, and pulled her close. 

Sunset's kiss carried the energy of an erupting volcano—hot, fiery, forceful. It was everything Twilight suspected Sunset was capable of, but only now was she able to feel it. And in the midst of feeling it, she barely noticed herself being turned around, and backed towards the work table Sunset had just been sitting on.

Twilight's eyes opened when her butt bumped against something hard. She gasped when Sunset lifted her slightly, setting her on the table's broad, flat surface.

Sunset removed her tongue to nip briefly at Twilight's lower lip. Then she pulled away to look Twilight over. 

Twilight stared back up at her. This wasn't Sunset Shimmer, Her Girlfriend, in front of Twilight. This was _Sunny, Creature of Wanton Lust for Twilight Sparkle,_ in front of her.

Twilight made a little happy noise at the sight. 

Sunny, Creature of Wanton Lust for Twilight Sparkle, twitched, and her hands were on the buttons of Twilight's lab coat in a flash. Twilight let her work—she clearly knew what she was doing. It wasn't long before Twilight's coat was ripped from her body.

Sunny pressed up against Twilight, undid her blouse, then tossed it to the floor. The shirt under it went next. The chill from the air conditioning washed over Twilight.

For a moment, Twilight just lay there, propped up by her elbows, on her new work table. She was in the middle of her new lab, in just her bra and skirt, and Sunny was clearly enjoying the sight.

The moment passed, and Sunnystepped into Twilight—swaying her hips, licking her lips, and _oh gosh,_ _Twilight was the luckiest girl in the world right now_.

"Do you know how many nights I've thought about doing _exactly this?_ "Sunny purred, as she arched over Twilight. 

Twilight blinked. Sunnydidn't mean... wait, _did_ she?

She was so close now. Twilight could _feel_ the heat from Sunny radiating around her. Her breath ghosted against Twilight's ear. 

"Kissing you _everywhere,_ until you have no energy left to give..." Sunny's sweet voice continued, just before making good on her wish. She hotly trailed her lips across Twilight's face, scorching Twilight with their sweet heat, until they reached Twilight's own lips...

...and the flame poured into her. And it lasted for so, _so_ deliciously long. And Twilight's heart _thundered_ in response. Blood pounding in her ears, face tingling from the heat, Twilight thought she was going to _faint,_ until...! 

...until Sunny pulled back, licking her lips. Twilight gasped, desperately catching her breath.

Sunny's green eyes were very, very big as she grinned down at Twilight. They were so big that Twilight could see herself reflected in them: glasses askew, her pupils fully dilated, her lips puffy and pursed, and her skin flushed to the top of her heaving breasts. 

_Forget Sunny, the Wanton Lust Beast,_ Twilight thought. _Who is_ that?

Before she could say anything to that effect, Sunny returned, pressing her lips to Twilight's again. But she didn't simply repeat what came before. She kissed Twilight quickly, then brushed her lips east and north. She trailed her tickling, fluttering tongue along with each kiss, making Twilight giggle, moan, and writhe. She held Twilight still by pressing up against her body, and _kept_ kissing, until she reached Twilight's ear again. 

"Do you know how many nights I've thought about making love to you, with _nothing but books all around us...?_ " Sunny whispered.

Twilight blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head, which was buzzing and light. Had she actually _heard_ that one right? There was no way. It was impossible. That was only Twilight's fantasy—and a _repeatedly dreamed_ one at that.

Sunny rose back into her vision, and there was that mischievous smile again. She winked and straightened, holding out an arm.

"Take my hand, Twilight," Sunny said. 

Wordlessly, Twilight did so. Sunset lifted her up, letting Twilight bump into her briefly. She grinned, and Twilight could see the gooseflesh that rippled out from where she and Sunset touched. 

Languidly, Sunset lead Twilight along. Thanks to the light-headed tingles that still engulfed her, it was like being lead in a dream. A dream that ended at an even better dream.

The two left the lab, and stopped near a wall-mounted bookshelf close to Sunset's makeshift bed. Some of her light-headedness passed, and Twilight remembered they were in a public space. However, a quick look around told her that the library was completely deserted, and that all the blinds were closed.

"And it'll stay that way," Sunset said, somehow reading Twilight's thoughts. "I've got the only key, and even the janitor won't be in here until tomorrow morning."

"But... how?" Twilight asked.

Sunset leaned against the back of the bookshelf, and pulled Twilight in front of her. She grinned, fluttered her eyelashes, and pursed her lips into the mother of all puppy dog pouts. "'Principal Celestia, could I ask a _huuuge_ favor?'" 

Twilight did a double take. 

She _hadn't_. 

Sunset ran her fingertips down the length of Twilight's arms, sending Twilight into a shuddering tizzy. Her hands slipped further down Twilight's body, and she scooped them under her skirt, squeezing Twilight's ass. She caressed in tight little circles with her thumbs. Twilight's breath hitched, and she melted into Sunset. Their breasts squished pleasantly into one another. 

"'Twilight and I are in the middle of a _big_ science project," Sunset continued in her pleading, pouting, voice. "Would it be alright if we had the library _completely_ to ourselves for some _late-night research?_ '"

She _had._ Oh, this was _perfect_. _She_ was perfect. Twilight cuddled against Sunset, giggling. "An all-nighter? I'm game."

"Good," Sunset said, drawing Twilight's face close. "Because it could be a _very long time_ before we find the answers we're looking for."

"That's what partners are for," Twilight said, her voice soft and low. "To make the long, lonely nights not so long... or lonely."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." It took only a short movement of Sunset's head to reach Twilight's ears for a nibble, sending ripples through her. "Because I meant what I've always said. I'm _yours_. For as long as you want me." 

Twilight's voice slipped to a whisper. Gathering her nerves, she put her hands on Sunset's shoulders. "How does 'forever' sound?" she asked.

"Absolutely _perfect._ " Sunset said, kissing Twilight's forehead.

Twilight hugged Sunset, then kissed Sunset, then she was unable to control herself any longer. She kissed Sunset's chin. She kissed Sunset's throat. Sunset arched briefly, then backed up against the bookshelf with a happy sigh. 

Twilight reached out, buried her fingers in Sunset's hair, and kissed her cheek. She made sure Sunset was _safe_ between her and the books. Sunset exhaled through pursed lips, and loosed a low moan. 

Twilight stepped her leg in between Sunset's, and pressed up against her. She felt the warmth of Sunset's hips and chest as she nuzzled into her neck. She nipped tenderly at that neck, tasting Sunset's silken skin as she went from one side to the other. She traveled down to Sunset's chest, and Sunset moaned, hissed, and let out the longest of whimpers. 

Sunset reached up, and undid the fastener that held Twilight's hair. As her hair fell down around her shoulders, Twilight smiled up at Sunset, and pulled back, allowing both of them to catch their breath.

Beneath her, Sunset panted heavily, eyes slightly glazed and overwhelmed with desire. Her expression wasn't _Sunny,_ but it was… it was still just Sunny enough to recognize the need she had. A need Twilight shared.

Already, Twilight wanted to dive back in; the tingle which had started at her thighs had spread over her entire body long ago. But just as Twilight bit her lip to contemplate her next move, Sunset laughed and pulled Twilight against her. 

"That..." Sunset said, voice hot and breathy, "...that was pretty good. Don't tell me you've..."

Twilight shook her head. "Never. This is—this my first. Outside of, um..." Her face warmed, and tinted crimson. "...maybe some of my own, solitary, late night research?"

Sunset's eyebrows shot up, and she giggled. It was a light and airy sound. "I take it back, then," Sunset said, as she traced her finger from Twilight's forehead to her lips. "That was _excellent._ " 

Twilight shuddered from sheer giddiness. She slid her hands from Sunset's shoulders, down her front, until reaching her chest. Idly, she traced her finger over the lace of Sunset's bra, admiring the make and fabric. "Was it really?" she asked.

Sunset's eyelids hooded, and her breath hitched. Tilting her head back, she murmured, "Uh-huuuuuh."

"Hmmm." Twilight giggled, still fingering that soft fabric. "Want more, then?"

"H-... hurry..." Sunset whispered.

Not one to leave her love waiting, Twilight reached around and undid the clasp of Sunset's bra. She made sure to smile, and to keep eye contact with Sunset the whole time. Sunset stared back, not speaking, only panting. Her eyes said it all. 

The bra fell, and Sunset's breasts, full and firm, heaved in freedom. Twilight licked her lips. She casually cupped Sunset's left breast with her hand, cradling it, then slowly sliding up the underside. "Sunny? Are you still with me?" she asked.

"U-uh huh," Sunny replied, eyelids fluttering as she leaned into Twilight's touch. For all intents and purposes, she was completely at Twilight's mercy. Twilight decided that she wasn't going to take advantage. _Too_ much.

"Good." Twilight smiled. _Because I don't want you to miss a single second of me showing you how much I love you._

She cupped Sunset's other breast with her other hand. She watched Sunset's nipples stiffen, listened to her breaths come, sharp and staccato. Twilight stroked both of Sunset's nipples lightly with her thumbs. Back and forth, playfully, lovingly. With a sharp inhale, Sunset locked her hands behind Twilight's neck, holding her in place. 

With a happy smile, Twilight brought her mouth to Sunset's breast. She sucked on one, then the other, sliding her lips all around the areolae, licking the nipples with her tongue. The taste of Sunset's soft and slightly salty skin filled Twilight's mouth, mixing with the heat coming off of Sunset's body.

Twilight reached a hand up to fondle Sunset's free breast as she continued to flick her tongue across Sunset's nipple. Sunset yelped and bit her thumb, her body sinewing against the books behind her. Twilight grinned, and, still sucking, she roved her hands further down the length of Sunset's torso. She moved up to kiss Sunset, and ran her fingers enticingly along Sunset's hips.

Sunset moaned into Twilight's mouth, and Twilight would have smiled with satisfaction were her own mouth not already occupied. With one hand on Sunset's hip, she raised her other hand back to Sunset's breast, and stroked her thumb across it. She watched in delight as Sunset's eyes flittered. 

Sunset kissed her harder, then slid her hands against Twilight's wrists, doing her best to direct them lower. It didn't go unnoticed. Twilight let her hands go limp, allowed them to be guided. 

_What do you want, Sunny?_ Twilight thought. _Keep telling me. Please. I'm here for you._

Sunset answered by leaving Twilight's hands resting atop her inner thighs. Suppressing a giggle, Twilight snaked her hand below Sunset's hips. She stroked lines up from Sunset's knees, slowly, teasingly, until a gasping Sunset lifted her hips up, silently pleading.

Smiling, Twilight cupped Sunset's mound through her tights, and stroked. And Sunset loosed a _loud_ , low moan and ground against Twilight's palm. 

Twilight continued rubbing, staring into Sunset's eyes, watching and listening to Sunset's staccato breaths. She pressed her middle finger in, finding Sunset's folds, snuggling her finger between them, still rubbing, heat still building, still watching Sunset move those luscious hips, using everything but words to beg Twilight to give her more, _now_...

Twilight stopped—ignoring Sunset's groan of disappointment—and took hold of Sunset's tights. With a decisive yank, she pulled them down and bunched them around Sunset's ankles. She saw Sunset's panties were the same color as her bra, with the same lovely frills. Twilight suppressed another giggle. Cute was cute. She'd have to ask about them later. 

She reached inside those panties, her middle finger leading the way. She found the telltale groove of Sunset's labia again. As expected, it was slick and slippery with a half-hour's worth of arousal. Twilight massaged the outer lips, and the flesh above, navigating, making sure she was in the right place, making sure that Sunset _wanted_ her there. 

Sunset's legs quivered and shook almost immediately, and she moaned even louder than the first time. Squeezing her arms around Twilight in a vice grip, Twilight got the message loud and clear: she was doing just fine. She played her finger around Sunset's lips again, feeling her heat, her wetness...

...then she parted the lips, and revealed Sunset's clit. Ever so gently, Twilight slid one finger inside Sunset, and rested her thumb against her clitoris. Sunset shuddered pleasingly. 

And Twilight went to work.

It was joy and satisfaction. Of at last touching her girlfriend like this, of her girlfriend being _happy_ that Twilight was touching her this way. It was moving, it was curling, it was thrusting—in, out, in, out. It was her hand going slick as her thumb continued to tend to Sunny's clit, stroking it, massaging it. 

Twilight wanted to make sure Sunset could hardly _breathe_ , let alone think.

She sucked on Sunset's nipples again, to make her gasp, make her pant. She nibbled Sunset's neck, and the lobe of her ear, to make her squeal. She shoved Sunset back against the nearby bookshelf to handle her rapid bucking, because she _was_ _absolutely_ bucking against Twilight's finger—no, _fingers_. Fingers that dripped as more and more of Sunset's juices ran down them, as walls of wet flesh clamped down, clutching, aching, and with Sunset _crying_ for more. 

And Twilight _smiled._ Her heart swelled. Sunset, beautiful, strong, _vulnerable_ Sunset, was melted and gooey under her every whim. Twilight loved it. 

Just as Twilight's hand was starting to cramp, Sunset's gasps rose in pitch, and her face scrunched slightly. Sunset was at the peak. At least, it _looked_ enough like the peak Twilight had seen on herself. _Ooooh,_ she should have Sunset over to her house to see her bedroom mirror! Twilight had learned _so much_ from it as she pleasured hersel— 

Sunset made a small, desperate noise. Twilight shook off her distraction, and focused back on what she was doing. 

She pushed past the ache in her hand and leapt in, kissing Sunset long and deep—and just as their lips locked, Twilight saw and felt a crippling, _heavenly_ climax crash through Sunset. 

Her pussy squeezed Twilight's fingers spasmodically, as a shudder rippled out from her abdomen. Her whole body jerked in fits and starts. Her fingers dug into Twilight's shoulders in a way Twilight decided was _not_ unpleasant. Her loudest moan was muffled into Twilight's mouth—gratitude passing from one girl to the other. 

And, at the end, she slumped happily into Twilight. 

Twilight sighed in relief with Sunset, and kept the kiss going. She slid her fingers slowly out, and gently stroked Sunset's clit with her thumb. Each light, little touch elicited a small yip and twitch, until Twilight was just stroking Sunset's stomach. She slowed the kiss, and ran her drier hand through Sunset's hair, until all was calm, muted bliss. 

With a sigh of ultimate satisfaction, Sunset sagged to a sitting position at the base of the bookshelf. Twilight sat on her knees next to her, bracing Sunset up as she rode through the afterglow. 

"How are you feeling?" Twilight asked. "Did... was I alright?"

Still breathing hard, Sunset faced Twilight incredulously. " _Were you..._ " At Twilight's earnest expression, Sunset laughed weakly. "Oh... oh _sweet Celestia_... you are an absolute..."

Sunset held out her arms, and Twilight leaned into them. "So precious. Beyond precious," Sunset murmured. She ran her hand through Twilight's hair. "I don't care what you say," she said, voice soft. "There's no way I believe you've never done that before. Looks like my little Sparkle has a tigress inside that's never been out to play, hmm?"

Twilight chuckled. "No more so than any other girl my age," she said.

Twilight lay against Sunset and listened to her heart as it slowed. She lightly traced circles on one of Sunset's breasts. "While I was... looking for what you liked," she said, "something dawned on me: you've only had a few years with your human body, haven't you?"

Sunset was silent for a few moments, then bit her lip. "...any shower I take still blows my mind if I'm not careful," she admitted. "I've always wondered if every human's body is as sensitive as the one I ended up with."

Twilight giggled and tapped Sunset on the nose. "Most humans' are, yes. But we get used to it over time. Years. Lots of years you haven't had. As soon as I realized that, I knew I had a chance to make you as happy as I wanted you to be."

Sunset's smile was sly. "And that's when you got brave?"

Twilight blushed. "Maybe."

"I like brave." Sunset stood up, and slid out of her boots, socks, and the tights still bunched at her ankles. She turned and faced Twilight fully. Twilight couldn't think of a sight more beautiful.

With a predatory smile, Sunset put her hands on Twilight's shoulders and kissed her—and through her tongue alone, Twilight knew. The hunger was back. _Sunny_ was back.

"I think we should test _your_ body, then, Twilight Sparkle," Sunny purred, gently nudging Twilight towards the bed behind her. "As a control."

Twilight blushed and stepped backwards. It only took a couple of steps to reach the bed, and when Twilight did, Sunny took her hands and gently laid her down. To Twilight's surprise, it didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable as any book she'd ever accidentally fallen asleep on.

"It's... it's a lot softer than I would have expected," Twilight commented, as she rested on her elbows. Her heart picked up speed.

"I know, right?" Sunny chuckled, leaning over Twilight. She kissed her on the top of her head, tracing circles on Twilight's shoulders. "It took me a _lot_ of time and experimenting to get it this way. But, eventually, I figured it out: hardcovers on the bottom, paperbacks on the top. I might've still cheated with some stuffing, though." She eased down next to Twilight and nuzzled her neck. Twilight made an appreciative noise in response. 

"Still, you're laying on top of some pretty big names. Starswirl's _The Meaning of Relativity_ , Meadowbrook's _A Theory of the Learnable_... all old editions, though." Sunny chuckled again. "So, not depriving students or anything."

Eyes sparkling, Twilight took Sunny's arm. "I love it," she said.

Sunny hugged Twilight, then gently nudged her backwards. "I figured you would. But how about we add another great mind to the mix?"

With a burning blush, Twilight reclined fully onto the bed and rested her head on a pillow that _was_ just as soft as she'd hoped. Sunny hovered over her, looking down in appreciation. 

_"My beautiful goddess of knowledge..."_ Sunny whispered, hungrily.

She crawled over Twilight, scarlet locks falling over her face as she leant down into a heart-fluttering kiss. She quickly moved down to Twilight's neck, kissing it, nibbling it, and holding her close, _so_ close. Twilight was massaged into a loose-limbed relaxation by the warm wetness of Sunny's lips and tongue. She lost herself in the contact, not noticing that Sunny had unhooked her bra until it dangled in front of her face.

Sunny giggled at Twilight's confused surprise, and tossed the bra aside. She leaned back in to kiss again, long and lingering. She traced her hands all across Twilight's body, soft fingernails trailing along Twilight's skin. Even when Twilight opened her eyes, Sunny took up her entire field of vision. She never knew just where her girlfriend's warm hands would touch next. 

She certainly didn't expect Sunny to pluck her glasses off her face. "H-hey!" Twilight gasped.

A Sunny-shaped blur placed them on a shelf just above Twilight. "Let's not lose these," she said. "Or get them any _more_ smudged."

Twilight opened her mouth to protest, but Sunny placed a finger over Twilight's lips. Then, she got in close, close enough that Twilight didn't _need_ her glasses. Sunny looked up and down the length of Twilight's body. It sent a thrill through Twilight—that level of inspection, of scrutiny. She felt her cheeks flush in response to the attention.

Then, Sunny was at Twilight's neck again, and—oh. Oh _wow._ Where was _that_ when Twilight mastur—and rational thought stopped. It was just too much. _Sunny_ was too much. Twilight's breath hitched, and there was that hair, and warmth, and Sunny's musky, strawberry scent, and Twilight was frozen _again_ — 

"Are you alright?" _Sunset's_ voice lilted in her ear, soft and tender and attentive.

It took some effort, but Twilight nodded. "It's just... a lot at once," she said, panting. "But I don't want you to stop, _at all_."

"I'll slow down. Don't be scared," Sunset said. "You know I'll always take care of you."

Twilight nodded again, smiling happily. "I know."

Sunset kissed Twilight on the lips again, as if for luck, then started kissing a trail slowly down. She kissed Twilight's neck, her chest, her stomach. Twilight realized that it was now _her_ who was completely powerless under _Sunset's_ caring mouth and hands.... and she was _very_ okay with this turn of events.

Sunset kept kissing down Twilight's body until she reached her skirt. She then made a slow U-turn, and kissed her way back up to Twilight's chest. Amidst Twilight's shivers and shudders, amidst the jolts of heat above, and the tingles of wetness below, Sunset licked and lapped across Twilight's breasts. She playfully squeezed them, sucking Twilight's nipples soft, then _hard_ , then soft again. Twilight gasped and arched her back in her first true, and _loud,_ moan.

Sunset pulled away. And through the haze of her near-sightedness and pleasure, Twilight could _see_ Sunset visibly drinking in Twilight's reaction. Twilight whimpered, making grabby hands at her blurry girlfriend.

With a laugh, Sunset returned to Twilight's personal space. Twilight hugged her close with a happy sigh. Pressed hip to hip, Sunset rocked hers against Twilight's, and... 

Twilight's eyebrows shot up as tingles burst along her skin. She stared up at Sunset's Cheshire smile. She had _definitely_ seen Twilight's reaction. 

It wasn't long before her girlfriend ground against Twilight again, and _again._ And Twilight felt every bit of her, even through her skirt. She gasped, clutching Sunset tighter as Sunset firmed her movements, one tigress awakening another through hips and thighs. 

Was Twilight sweating? She wasn't sure. She felt like a hot spring and a desert all rolled into one. But Twilight didn't get to dwell on this for long, because Sunset's tricky hands were on the move again. They caressed Twilight's shoulders, then her sides, then disappeared to unzip Twilight's skirt. Sunset parted from Twilight, then pulled the garment down and off in one smooth motion. 

Twilight blinked. She hadn't even realized her feet were in the air.

Sunset tossed the skirt to parts unknown, then dove for Twilight's knees. She kissed anywhere and everywhere along Twilight's legs. The pecking and twitching made Twilight giggle, not knowing what Sunset was getting at... until her trail of kisses moved upward. 

Sunset kissed Twilight's inner thighs, left and right, hopping back and forth. She took her time, sometimes nipping, sometimes licking just a bit, and it all filled Twilight with desperate anticipation. 

Sunset kissed the border between thigh and panty. 

Close. _So close._

Twilight tried to move her hands, tried to nudge Sunset's head exactly where she wanted, tried to at least _say_ something, but every touch of Sunset's lips and tongue left her gaspingly overwhelmed.

And then, Sunset wedged her finger just under the bottom left of Twilight's panties. It was just half an inch, but she ran her finger all under the fabric and Twilight went _absolutely crazy._ Her head spun, her legs stiffened, her nipples ached, why, oh gosh, _why_ , Sunny, _why, please, more,_ please **—**

Sunset's fingers curled around the top of Twilight's panties, and _mercifully_ pulled. Twilight gasped as coolness kissed her skin, exposing her wetness to Sunset. 

"I said I'll take care of you,"Sunset whispered.

Twilight had just enough time to blink, before Sunset's finger started making little circles on her clitoris. Twilight moaned louder than before, and her head slumped back. Sunset kissed at her mound, and Twilight somehow managed to moan even louder than _that._

Sunset's fingertips traced ticklishly, arousingly, along Twilight's lower lips. Twilight felt her mouth forming pleas, but had no idea if _anything_ was being said. She was swimming through a world of warmth and tingling, and Sunset seemed content to stretch things out, until...

Until… on the edge of her awareness, Twilight just _barely_ managed to make out Sunset dipping her head between her legs. 

And Sunset was giving Twilight the greatest, bestest, most _awesome_ kiss in the universe. 

The tingling was everywhere now, every inch of Twilight lit up and buzzing. The heat flushed just beneath the tingles, and Twilight was certain she was sweating. But she didn't care. Because a glorious dripping, swelling feeling was concentrated in one place: right where Sunset's lips met Twilight's clit. From there, all the electricity, all the love and joy, swelled and built up. Twilight was completely lost in the ecstasy.

And nothing else mattered. Sunset's tongue was her entire world _._

Twilight's thighs clamped around Sunset's head. Her hands waved around, until finding the shelves behind her. She gripped them tight. 

Sunset, meanwhile, played to her heart's content. She lapped amidst Twilight's inner walls, sucked on Twilight's clit, and ran her fingers tantalizingly over Twilight's hips.

Just when Twilight wasn't sure she could take anymore, Sunny did the most wonderful, most _terrible_ thing, and slipped two fingers inside of her. She then placed her whole mouth on Twilight's clit, and thrust and sucked at the same time, and it didn't _matter_ if Twilight couldn't take anymore, because Twilight abruptly exploded with the biggest orgasm she had _ever_ experienced. Her voice caught, her mind sparked, and she didn't so much roll with the sensations as much as she hoped to _survive_ them, so twitchingly _wonderful_ as they were.

Even if the place hadn't been deserted, Twilight didn't care one _bit_ who heard her impassioned screams as they echoed through the library. 

Then, her body slowly, gradually calmed. But it seemed that the gleeful ripples never, ever would. Twilight idly wondered what it would be like to live with them forever.

She smiled. 

————

When Twilight regained a semblance of rational thought, she saw Sunset laying next to her. The two wrapped their arms around each other, snuggling under covers Sunset had seemingly produced from nowhere. 

"That..." Twilight huffed, "that was..."

Sunset laughed. "Told you." 

"You played dirty," Twilight said. "Completely dirty."

Sunset laughed again, and pecked Twilight's lips lightly. "Told you," she repeated.

Twilight smiled and sighed, settling into the pile of books beneath her. She looked around the space, squinting. Sunset handed her her glasses, and Twilight smiled in response. After sliding them back on, and relishing a clear view of her girlfriend once more, she asked. "So... what now?"

Sunset stretched lazily, draping an arm around Twilight. "Oh, well. Now that we've gone all the way, we _have_ to break up," she drawled. "I'll actually be deleting your number from my phone as soon as I get back to my stuff."

Twilight slapped a pillow in Sunset's face.

"Kidding, kidding!" Sunset said, laughing. She pulled the pillow off. "Seriously, though? We relax a bit then… do whatever. Afterglow doesn't last forever. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Well..." Twilight mused, tapping her chin. "I want to get some dinner. Then I want to come here and _really_ check out my new lab. Can we do that? Please?" Twilight sounded like a child asking to go to the amusement park.

" _Absolutely,_ " Sunset said, kissing Twilight's cheek. "So, you really like the room? Is it really alright? I'll admit, I... wasn't completely sure what to do. I just looked for everything I could, talked to everyone I could, tossed in a few kitchen sinks... I started working on it, and then I couldn't _stop_ working on it, and I—"

Twilight put a finger to Sunset's lips. 

"Sunny, that place is more than 'alright'. It's everything I've ever wanted." She snuggled in closer to Sunset and whispered, "Just like a certain someone who's right next to me."

Sunset grinned and blushed. "Well, I'm glad." She cradled Twilight in her arms. "I don't ever want you to have to worry or be sad."

"Well," Twilight said, "I have my old data, a new lab to use it in, an unheard-of number of personal connections, and a girlfriend so hot she's named _after the sun_. To say nothing of being able to give _fabulous_ oral." 

Sunset's blush darkened. Twilight giggled, and continued, "I don't think anyone has to worry about _my_ happiness. But _you_... I'll work on you." She leaned in to kiss Sunset on the cheek. "Until there's nothing left but smiles and joy."

Sunset stroked her fingers through Twilight's hair. "I welcome it."

"And then I'll write a journal on it," Twilight said, staring into space with a mischievous smile. "Think 'I'll call it _The Science of Emotion_. You wouldn't mind being my 24-hours-a-day guinea pig, would you? We can get a jump start after we inspect the lab. I'll requisition a human-sized hamster wheel from Principal Celestia, and then we can— _owie!_ "

Sunset hit Twilight in the face with the pillow this time. 

And the two rolled around on the bed, laughter filling the library with their love.


End file.
